This invention relates to a fiber optic cable distribution tray system particularly well suited for use for high density fiber optic cable applications.
In the telecommunications industry there are numerous locations where a significant amount of fiber optic cable must be routed within a facility or from one facility to another. The number of fibers may be great and the fibers must all be handled with great care to avoid damage to the fiber optic cable, which hinders its performance. For instance, it is important to maintain a minimum bend radius to protect the fiber optic cables. A minimum bend radius may for example be one and one-half inches, or it may be thirty millimeters (30 mm).
Fiber optic cable distribution frames, bays or panels are generally utilized to provide termination, cross-connect, splice, patch and storage interface between fiber-optic cables that lead to user installations.
These bays typically include high density fiber distribution frameworks which include fiber-optic cross connection and/or patching functions or features. Typically, but not always, outside plant (OSP) fiber optic cables are routed o the facility and need to be connected to equipment or to other fiber optic cable.
The increase in use of telecommunication fiber optic cables has brought with it the need to increase the capacity of existing facilities, and the need to increase the density of connections or inter-connections per given area.
As density increases and the vertical spacing between fiber optic connectors decreases, the management of the fiber optic cable becomes more and more difficult due to the geometrical limitations imposed by the decreased spacing of the fiber optic connectors and the management and routing of the fiber optic cables.
In fiber distribution frameworks and applications, the management of the fiber is important, especially applications which include a higher density of fiber optic cables.
It is desirable to provide a high density fiber distribution frame and tray system which provides easy access and cable management which reduces slack in fiber optic cables routed through the tray system.